A New Heart
by cookiekrumm
Summary: Hope you like it! Be sure to review! Rated T for safety. CielxOC, SebastianxOC hehe :3 .AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. The First Accident

"A New Heart"

Chapter One

I heard the clop of hooves outside my carriage as we made our way through the rolling countryside, heading for a cottage in the distance. In about an hour from now, I will have an audience with Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian, which is an exciting prospect.

For all I have known, Ciel is the head of the Funtom Company, though it has expanded to much more than toys. About three years ago he came to America, looking for refuge from who-knows-what that the kid got in to. It was quite a mystery indeed. I have heard he used to deal with cases involving the underworld, but I'm not scared in the least. I've also heard stories that say his butler is... not exactly human, so to speak. That doesn't seem to scare me either. It's too late to turn back though, and I am on important business.

Regarding this "business" I speak of, I was sent by the president to learn of his whereabouts, and to keep everything a secret about it. It was quite hard to find him, even more so to keep this secret. I soon realized my carriage had stopped, the door opening slowly to see my maid Hannah and a tall gentleman in mostly black, with middle-length black hair. This must be Sebastian. Standing next to him was a boy about my age, standing shorter than Sebastian but still of decent height. He wore black dress pants with a light blue shirt tucked in, a jacket pulling the ensemble together. His hair sparkled, his one eye regarding me simply, the other behind an eye patch. I assumed this to be Ciel, though he carried himself more like a forty year old man instead of an eighteen year old boy.

Behind them stood a modest two story cottage, colored a non-offensive light red. I took my maid's hand as she whisked me out of the carriage onto the paved road, my heels clicking almost nervously. Sebastian said, "Good evening Miss Summers. Please, do come in. I have tea waiting." I curtsied deeply, muttering under my breath, "Sorry, my mom had nothing to spare. She tends to be old-fashioned." I stepped into the simple cottage, admiring the small details an ordinary person wouldn't notice, like the navy accents in a white room, everything giving off a homey feel, without even a hair out of place.

I followed Sebastian into what looked like the dining room. Ciel stood at my side, seeming quite dulled. Against the wishes of my master, I spoke. "Ciel, do you miss your old life?" He stopped me, Sebastian stopping and turning around sleekly, saying, "Is everything all right my young lord?" Ciel's eye flashed a violent shade of red before hastily saying, "Please give Lady Isabella and I a moment. We will be right in." They both stood tall and proud, Ciel radiating... courage? I smiled stiffly, not used to hearing people use my first name, before quickly saying, "Hannah, would you go help Sebastian? He'll probably be grateful for an extra hand." She nodded, walking gracefully on the heels of Sebastian.

I looked at Ciel with a raised eyebrow, his face betraying not a single emotion. He did something I had not seen before. He looked at me with a genuine grin, saying, "I do miss my old life. But, I'm happy as I am now. I'm actually glad you asked. I haven't felt elated about anything recently, and that smile was surely needed." He gazed at me softly, taking in my face as I looked back at him. I felt my heart jumping in my throat, my vision getting blurry a bit. I heard a noise similar to a gunshot outside the window. I felt a tear run down my face, as a sharp pain tore through my skull and I fell, hearing a sickening "thud" and more pain shooting through my head and neck. I lay there paralyzed as Ciel bent over to study my face, the tears showing behind his eyes. I heard a door open, with yelling voices that hurt my head, and Sebastian picking me up gently, supporting my neck and letting Hannah see the tears spilling out of my eyes before I went limp and everything went black.


	2. The Second Accident

Chapter Two

I woke to find my head feeling almost perfect, stitches where the bullet was, dressed in a long white nightshirt that certainly wasn't mine, but still covered in blood. I looked about my surroundings to see a modest room of medium size, with Sebastian pouring tea to my right. If I was surprised, I sure didn't feel it. He looked at me with a small smile gathering at the corners of his lips. He quietly said, "My, that was a nasty fall you had Miss Summers. I apologize for not being there sooner, as I should've been protecting my master. But, if I'm right, that bullet was not meant for Ciel?" I nodded cautiously, still feeling as if I was normal. I decided it was best not to speak, so as not to ruin my good fortune. I heard Sebastian cross the room, bringing my tea over, the steam from it causing my stomach to moan. He chuckled under his breath as I took the steaming mug, the first sip refreshing, helping almost. He whispered quietly in my ear, "My, you've been out for almost two weeks. Quite the fighter, are we?" My shocked expression did not faze his smile, though I was more in shock that I hadn't died and/or been comatose for longer. I heard the door open quietly as Hannah slipped through, holding my clothes. I hid a smile as Sebastian quietly said, "I extend my hospitality as long as you need it so, as you still need to recover. I must retire to wake my young master, if it be alright to leave you." I smiled, nodding my head, as Sebastian slid out the door as it shut closed behind him.

Hannah set my clothes on the bed, sitting on it carefully, grabbing my hand in hers. She gently said, "I thought you had died on impact. But I knew you were a fighter, which is proved because the bullet is still lodged in your skull. It didn't seem to affect you as much as the blood loss, as you can see." I nodded, looking at my nightshirt involuntarily. She looked where my gaze was, slowly saying, "Ciel made sure that Sebastian took care of you before he would let Sebastian attend him. This was his, and he insisted on not staining your dress. I think he's taken a liking to you." A blush rose to my cheeks, my face turning the color of a shy red. She laughed in that moment, saying, "It's going to be a while before you recover fully. I know you shouldn't even be alive right now, and for that I'm gratefully to Sebastian for saving you." I smiled, my gaze telling her that my speaking might take a little bit. She nodded before quietly saying, "I'll be off to help get started on the cooking. Sebastian has been grateful of my help." I smiled and nodded as she quietly slipped out the door, the silence leering at me viciously.

The silence soon settled comfortably, leaving me to ponder my next move. First, recover. If Ciel will allow me to stay, I will. I was about to think about my parents... Oh yeah, they hate me. They'll be happy to be rid of me for a little while. I felt tears come to my eyes, knowing full well that Ciel didn't even have parents, only Sebastian as his sole guardian. I scolded myself for wishing my parents away, though I figured it to be them that tried to kill me. I then became aware of the fact that my bruises and cuts were now visible. If you stared at my arm just right, you could see my swelled up arms covered in bruises, my legs slashed to conceal the true pain behind my eyes. My eyes stopped again on my arms, massive and huge in comparison to my slender sliced up legs. I suddenly felt naked without my gowns or pants covering my scars, holding all the secrets of my past and present.

I suddenly slid under the covers as Ciel, followed by Sebastian, came into my room, their faces of elated joy but also holding sadness deep within. I winced as Sebastian brought Ciel over and held up my arm, both of them inspecting it carefully. Ciel looked deeply hurt, quietly saying, "Family?" I nodded, daring to say, "My parents are harsh." The notion hurt my head, but I held strong as Sebastian hushed me, almost scolding me. I smiled, his motherly instinct making me want to laugh. Ciel gently had Sebastian let go of my wrist, my hand coming to rest on my chest. I felt tears forming as Ciel sat down and took my other hand, seeing similar bruising and general swelling on that arm as well. I stopped the tears in my throat as my heart pounded, not wanting the sympathy but happy that someone noticed my "personal fire." Not even Hannah knew, and she was the closest person I had. Out of the blue, Ciel hugged me tightly, whispering gently in my ear, "Don't worry, I know what it's like to feel unhappy." My heart was pounding at a hundred miles per hour now, feeling so sure that I would be betrayed. Yet, he pulled away with a warm smile on his face, nothing betrayed. I rose as Ciel politely excused himself, Sebastian having left, so I could get dressed, my top and skirt from yesterday doing its job purposefully.

I strode into the hall with my head down, my hands in the pockets I didn't have, which further instilled my sadness. I would much rather wear guys clothing than a long dress any given day. I let my feet drag me to the smell of food coming from down the hall. My feet led me to the modest dining room, the smell of bacon and eggs filling my nose. Sebastian stood in the adjacent kitchen overlooking the bright morning over the countryside. It seemed hysterical, seeing Sebastian in an apron, but I'm not one to talk. Hannah seemed to be staring at the toaster impatiently, a scowl crossing her beautiful features. Sebastian smiled, quickly saying, "I don't know what's wrong with it. It was working yesterday." His grin turned into a smirk as she realized he had been messing with her, as she ran over and almost smacked him gently upside the head. He laughed, stopping her hand abruptly, before turning off the skillet of eggs and, walking over to it, plugging in the toaster. She looked disappointed, having not noticed it at all.

I popped my head into the kitchen, staring at them intently, a smirk on my face. Sebastian noticed me, the smirk on his face still there as he ran over and picked me up, setting me down at the table, my cheeks red from annoyance. He laughed at my expression, then went to get Ciel as Hannah brought in plates and the pan of eggs. I heard the microwave go off, waiting for someone to grab the bacon. Hannah looked genuinely annoyed, shaking her head as she ran in to grab the bacon as Sebastian escorted Ciel into the room. He wore black dress pants with a button up short-sleeved white shirt, his stride confident, his smile radiant as he pulled out the chair beside me. Behind the smile I noticed a hidden sadness. The smile must be because of me, I concluded.

Hannah came back with the bacon, giving everyone a fair portion of everything. I normally didn't like eating much, but since I was in the presence of a guest, I broke off a quarter of the eggs i was given, sliding the rest of the eggs onto Ciel's plate, who looked ravenous yet still eating like a true gentlemen. He eyed me curiously, but went back to eating, more interested in his food rather than my lack of food. I ate everything on my plate, Sebastian eyeing me carefully. I excused myself from the table, grabbing my plate and walked into the kitchen. I soon rolled up my sleeves, grabbing a sponge and soaping up the fork and the plate, the hot water dancing happily over my hands and wrists. Sebastian wanted to protest, but I had merely cleaned the plate and fork, putting them back neatly before returning to my room with a smile on my face.

I sat down on the bed as I heard the door creak. Alarmed, I walked toward the door a little, shaking heavily. I felt my eyesight starting to fail me as I took another step. As my parents glided smoothly into the room, I cried out "HELP!" though the pain was magnified 100 times from yesterday. I felt my father and mother slap me from both sides to the face as I crumpled into a heap on the hardwood floor. A punch to the left eye caused another scream, no footsteps coming to rescue me as the tears streamed down my cheeks. With my eye throbbing and the flood of floods of headaches attacking me, I blacked out subconsciously as they kicked me hard in the ribs, screaming an insult at me about being a target and gliding through the door once more...


	3. The Affect of Sebastian and Ciel

Chapter Three

I woke with one eye open, the other swollen shut. I was lying on the floor, the pain in my ribs making me cry out everytime I breathed. I never thought they would go that far, or even have the audacity come into Ciel's house and beat me! I heard a scream that sounded like my parents, and I had to smile. Sebastian probably found them. I sat up, holding back tears as I held the broken rib together, lowering my face and pushing the door open with my foot. I pushed back the tears. I had to hold strong to not show my parents they won.

I stepped into the dining room to see both my slender parents picked up like kittens by Sebastian, my mom kicking and screaming, which hurt my head. As soon as they all saw me, Sebastian held onto my parents as they screamed about my stupidity. Ciel cried out, noticing my condition. My mother somehow got out of Sebastian's grasp, to run to my side quickly, holding my side carelessly as I cried, a gun to my head. I felt a sort of shock as my mother gritted through her teeth, "She's coming with us. And this never happened. Or I'll shoot!" I grew frightened, the anger welling up inside me. What right does she have anymore? I soon felt the hand grab an arm roughly, as I turned around and punched her in the nose. She let go of me, holding her now-broken nose, as I took the opportunity to run, screaming in pain the whole way into a back room, locking the door tight behind me. I cried and cried, hoping my parents would go away, or better yet die.

I heard a knock at the door, quietly saying, "It's Ciel, let me in." I realized with a start that I was in his room, as I hurried to unlock the door and let him in. He was panting heavily, stopping to take a breath as I quickly locked the door behind him, crying out as he grabbed my side gently, picking me up and, sitting down on the edge of his mattress, placed me in his lap. The tears just cut loose from there, my head staining his shoulder.

He lifted my chin, the tears stopping abruptly, curiosity running through my veins. His eyes pleaded with me, and I silently agreed. His head tilted to the side, he kissed me without a care in the world, the thought of my parents slowly lost on me. I felt my eyes shut as I was held securely, awaiting Sebastian's return...


	4. The Modern Cinderella

Chapter Four

I awoke abruptly, my head having found it's way to a pillow, a hand on my arm. Ciel seemed to be asleep, the house was silent, and Sebastian was nowhere to be found. I wonder where he went. I soon saw him in the corner in a large armchair, a smile playing across his lips. He got up and walked over, loosening Ciel's grip on my arm, picking me up with ease, my broken ribs protesting less than before, stealing me from the room. He took me down into the basement, pitch black though a little sunlight shone through a small window in the back.

I held my breath as I was laid on a cold slab of stone, the cold semi-helping. I heard Sebastian run off, probably grabbing supplies. He came back a few minutes later, holding a lot of gauze and an eye patch. He reached his hand out hesitantly, but I sat up, and knowing what needed doing, I slipped the shirt off my shoulders, Sebastian quickly getting to work. I hated being a girl at this point. At least nothing was completely awkward. As soon as he had bandaged me up well, I slid my shirt back on, feeling the pain slowly letting up. Next, he went to my head, bandaging it up well also. Finally, the eye patch. I felt a little spooked wearing an eye patch exactly like Ciel's, but I knew people would say unsightly things otherwise.

I hopped down from the table lightly, refusing the help from Sebastian as I strode up the stairs once more in confident stride, heading into my room and shutting the door. I then noticed a suitcase on the bed, with a note saying, "Love you, Mother and Father." I opened it up to find a couple skirts, and one pair of pants. I slid the suitcase under my bed, determined to have a nap after all that happened today. Crawling under the covers, I fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up back in Ciel's room, to a similar scenario from before, as Sebastian sat in the chair across the room. It looked as if he were grinning. Oh yeah, I kind of forgot Ciel was there, holding my broken rib together along with the bandage, with little pain to me. I was just content to take a nap, hopefully be rid of my parents for a while…

But no sooner did I think that, Sebastian came over, crouching down and whispering in my ear, "Your parents told me you have two older sisters. Is that true?" I thought back to every dance occasion we had or had been invited to, with their fancy ball gowns and my ratty skirt and corset because Mother refused me otherwise. I nodded, feeling a tear slip quickly. Ciel seemed to stir beneath the covers, sitting up gently, pulling me up along with him. He looked at me, his eyes wide. I sat up straight, refusing to cry in front of... friends.

Ciel gazed at me softly, quietly saying, "It's just you?" He paused, I nodded. He continued saying, "Like a modern Cinderella." I looked at him curiously, having no idea what he was talking about. He looked surprised. "You don't know about Cinderella?" I shook my head, saying, "I have cruel parents." It hurt my head, but it was worth it, as it seemed to interrupt his thoughts, his gaze widening significantly. "Seriously?" I nodded, the pain slowly dissipating. He sat there thoughtfully, taking his time to figure out what to say.

After about five minutes, he spoke. "Cinderella had two sisters and an evil step-mother that made her a servant of the family. One day, they were going to a ball, and she wasn't allowed to go. But a fairy godmother granted her a gown and a carriage and she went to the ball in disguise. The prince seemed to have fallen in love with her at the ball, but she had to get back by midnight before everything disappeared. She lost her glass slipper along the way, and the prince used it to find her, discovering that she was a maid. Her family was outraged, but she ended up marrying the prince and living happily ever after in the end." I soaked this new bit of information in, hearing how similar it was compared to my own story. He then looked me over, quietly saying, "We should see if you could stay with us." I nodded, the tears still in my eyes. I quietly said, "If I went back they'd kill me." Sebastian and Ciel nodded, Sebastian saying, "They told me they tried to kill you." I nodded, the fact coming to light that my own parents hated that I was alive. Thanks mother and father, you ruined my happiness. I cleared my throat, catching the attention of Ciel. Since I had chosen to hide a pair of jeans in my suitcase, it was what I was wearing now. I lifted up the left side, his eyes holding tears as he saw the slicing of where I had cut myself, some of them still fresh and new. His fingers traced over each one, each time making me more worried he would hate me. After he finished, my jeans returned to their original state, my eyes holding sincerity in whatever he chose to tell me. He hugged me fiercely, letting my tears flow quietly as Hannah came into the room, her gaze seeming to know what went on. Though I didn't tell her much about what happened when my parents came into my room, she probably already knew what went on, though I never screamed or cried, or even made a sound.

She sat down next to me, slowly taking in the bruises on my arms. She seemed afraid to speak, to ruin the moment I was having. I did have a question though. "Sebastian?" He looked up at me, confusion running through his gaze. "Yes?" I took a deep breath, quietly asking, "What happened to my parents?" The pain seemed to have dissipated, so talking was a little bit easier. He looked surprised, saying, "They went home. And I convinced them to never come back." I put my head down, quietly saying, "Thank you." He nodded, saying, "My master ordered me to make sure they left and never came back. It is only my job. If I couldn't handle them, then what kind of butler would I be?" I looked up, meeting his gaze, saying, "A darn hell of a butler still." He laughed, saying, "I couldn't have said it better myself."


	5. The Third Accident

Chapter Five 

I gently pushed Ciel off, climbing off the bed, walking out the door casually, heading toward my room. Hannah was on my heels, which helped ease my tension a bit. I motioned for her to follow me into my room, Ciel and Sebastian hanging back to stand against the opposite wall. As she followed me in, I said, "Can I leave you in charge of going home and getting my stuff? You know me best, so pack everything you think I'll need." She laughed, saying, "Of course. Your parent's wouldn't lay a hand on me, since I could probably beat them both up." I nodded, going, "Those are now your orders. Now go." She turned around, walking swiftly out of the room, Ciel and Sebastian showing a bit of curiosity.

I motioned them both in, sitting on my bed with a regal air. Ciel seemed to think it was funny, as he chuckled under his breath as he came in. I laughed, determined not to be sad anymore. I looked at the watch on my hand, reading five in the afternoon. I said, "What do you plan to do the rest of the day? I'm completely out of ideas." Sebastian, seeming to get what I meant, said, "I was going to start preparing dinner, as we should be eating about an hour from now. Please excuse me." He left the room swiftly, leaving Ciel to gaze at me in wonder, helping me to forget how hurt I was. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I'd kind of like to sit around because I'm hurt, and I want the wounds to heal properly. Not that I should be doing anything with a couple of cracked ribs and a bullet in my skull." He laughed innocently, coming to sit beside me, a smile across his features. "Want to just talk?" he replied, his look of concern not going unnoticed.

"Sure," I said casually, reveling in his expression, noting a sly look about him. Nor did my attention wane when he wrapped his arm around my side, noting my hiding expression, looking deeper than most people cared to look, and seeing pain behind it all. He gave an alarming note, taking his hand away gently, the alarmed expression in his eyes. I smiled, grabbing his hand gently, and wrapped my fingers through his. It seemed to calm him down, feeling his body sag in nervous delight. I took a deep breath, pulling his arm around my torso, coming to rest on my sore side. He tried to pull away, but he knew I was stronger than I looked, and that I wasn't about to let go. He sighed, saying aloud, "You ok? You seem crazy to me at the moment. Why let yourself feel pain when all you have to do is let go?"

I knew he meant it in more than one way, suffering in silence to let it slide elegantly around me. Silence was usually something I took satisfaction, even pleasure in. Though, to my dismay, it was quite the opposite around Ciel. I looked at him with a hesitant expression, the fear finally creeping up on my body, mainly my throat. I felt my head spin at the thought crawling up my throat, in my lungs, then slowly into my brain, leaving me faint with failing eyesight. I closed my eyes, seeing blood everywhere, searing itself into my brain, letting me fall back with my eyes shut, torn between present realities and past realities, even future realities, once more.

I woke to a shaking and a frantic calling, which hurt my head. My body refused to move, my eyes refusing to flutter open. At that thought, it reminded me of having lead bricks in your body, not being able to move at all. Paralysis, as I had been warned. Hopefully Death doesn't follow, as the doctor had said. My eyes flew open at the warm touch of a hand wrapped within another's, which I presumed to be mine. The fright of the ordeal finally sunk in, sitting up in a rush with my hands on my head. Hannah held up the bottle of medicine, having given it to me in a rush to counteract the doctor's diagnosis. The pain finally setting in, I looked at my hands in a scared cant, breathing heavily. I couldn't stop shaking, knowing I first-handedly avoided Death, which seemed impossibly simplistic, until it truly happened. I saw a tear slip from a nearby eye, of which I comprehended was Ciel. I knew the doctor had said that such attacks came at times of great stress and hurt. Why hadn't I seen this coming?


	6. The Sunlight after the Tears

Chapter Six

Sebastian clucked his tongue at me as he came in, walking past Ciel who was now standing next to Hannah, lending a smile to my features, helping everyone to revel in a contented sigh. He lifted my head up, examining my neck (for what reason, I would not have any idea) and sighed, looking me straight in the eyes. "Miss, you have a lot going for you. It seems to me this came about when your parent's abused you. Am I right?" I nodded, tears choking off my air momentarily. Hannah did not seem surprised, but then again, she's lived with me all of my life. Ciel stood gaping, rushing over to my outstretched hand. I made a small smile, got up, and walked out of the room.

Rushing outside to get some breathing room, I stared up towards the sky, tears forming in my eyes. Such kindness was never seen to this body, even during a time of childhood…

"Tell me, what does the open air feel like?"

"Why should we tell you?"

"Because I'm your sister."

"So what?"

"So what? You never appreciate anything I do."

"You deserve punishment for what you just said."

"It's the truth. Go ahead and slap me."

"You deserve worse than that you little jerk. I'm going to go tell mom."

"Oh really? Do you really believe that she scares me anymore? What happens when mom is gone, say? You're just a bully hiding behind the truth."

I unconsciously touched my face where both my sisters, my mom and my dad hit me that day. Tears started forming in my eyes. In a life messed up so badly as with mine, I cannot help but think of each and every time I disobeyed my family, all for the sake of being heard. As if it made a difference anyway. Maybe one day I can laugh beneath a brilliantly blue sky, spending time with my friends and just enjoying myself. At this point in time I should be more worried about how I shall heal, both mentally and physically. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I was picked up gently, Sebastian having picked me up with ease, chuckling at my eased countenance, a smile hiding behind our eyes.

I sat in a tall-backed chair at the front, Ciel to my right, my head leaning against the back of the carved wooden back, with intricate handles and features donning a concerned expression. I laughed at the ceiling at random, saying aloud "Ciel, you worry me. Do take care of yourself better. Your butler must be incompetent." I caught the awaiting smile, hearing Ciel say "You need it more than I do. Most people could've died three different ways in the two weeks you've been here. Besides, where is your butler anyway?" Hannah stood behind me with a grin, playfully pretending to smack Ciel, but stopped by Sebastian's hand in hers, both blushing bright red. They stole their hands to their sides, taking steps away from each other, their looks not lost on either of us. The laughter that filled the hallway of dining throughout the night seemed rather pleasant to the group of family and friends alike.


	7. The Transformations

Chapter Seven 

As I up and excused myself, my plate forcefully taken from me, I heard fading voices behind me as I trudged to my room, surprisingly in a good mood despite the pain and the fact that I SHOULD NOT BE UP. Sitting in my room, one could believe there was nothing was wrong and that silence was the best medicine. As it goes, silence works well for me, so I requested leave, and a stern look to Ciel, and a slight glance Sebastian's way. They both nodded as I glided trudgingly to my room, pain thrown to the past, laying at a plain white ceiling for hours on end. Looking at the clock, I would assume I have been in my room for two hours. It was then I heard a knock on my door. With as much strength as I could muster, I cried, "Yes?" The door opened quietly, Sebastian slipping into the room, a smirk on his face. He had tea in his hands. I smiled gratefully, quietly saying "Thank you" into the steaming mug of medicine infused tea. The first sip repulsed me, but I knew it was the medicine. Therefore, I made not a sound or unusual movement as I continued drinking the miracle substance I would never take for granted again.

Sebastian chuckled under his breath, bowing and taking two steps before I quickly said, "Stay, I want someone to talk to." He nodded, quietly saying, "I get it. Something you need?" I gave him a look that said everything within my eyes, his gaze and feet shuffling towards me saying, "I've never seen him this happy. I'm truly happy you came around, and now because of your parents you can stay here and keep him happy. I only want the best for him after all."

I chuckled, saying, "Let me guess, your both not human. At least, neither of you seem to be." His gaze held a shocked expression hidden behind a mask of a small smile, replying, "Yes, it has been quite some time that both of us have lived."

I worried for him, hiding my gaze among the scattered memories, but not before Sebastian could tell what I was thinking and quietly say, "You read emotions well." The shocked silence between us lent me a quick, quiet nod, furrowing my brow in an attempt to appear to be thinking of something. Sebastian gave me a thoughtful look as I quickly said, "It'd kind of be hard to be together though. He will be living much longer than I shall ever will. It worries me, I guess."

I thought back to my sisters, both their butlers with a mysterious atmosphere that transpired around Sebastian and Ciel as well. Oh well, their problem. Hannah was not at all a demon, because I could not bear to part with my soul just yet. Or at least, I wasn't that desperate.

Sebastian quietly said, "Your eyes are stormy gray, whereas they turn a slight blue around the edges. Any reason why?" I nodded, saying "The doctor said I was born special. That's about all I know. I also know my eyes tend to turn colors stereotypical to the emotion I'm feeling. If you can't tell, my eyes have a slight yellow undertone to them right now. When I'm mad, the tone is red. When I'm sad, the tone is blue. Stuff like that." He moved his head closer to me, taking in the yellow undertone, knowing it meant happiness. I said as a finale "Most of the time they're blue." He nodded, holding a finger up to his lips as he slunk to a corner, hiding behind a chair.

As it appeared, my twin sisters walked into the room, their butlers in tow. For once there were smiles on both their faces, and not the creepy "I'm-going-to-hurt-you-now" smile, but a genuine one. Their twin butlers, whose names I do not care to remember, stood behind them, nodding to each other and taking out twin knives. I smiled, taking both in before their ultimate destruction. The sisters, in one voice, said aloud, "We both have our wishes to fulfill. Now dear sister, will you listen?" I nodded, knowing all they wanted was to help, their jealousy gone."

Alex, to my left, stepped forward first. She said in a loud clear voice, "Dear sister, we know Ciel loves you. We also know he is a demon, and you are human. The dilemma arose that you could not be together. Well, us knowing Sebastian…" She turned around and Sebastian poked his head out, a blush across his features. Alex continued. "Well, my first wish was not this. I wanted to be sure you would be well taken care of, and I know, if Leah has the other wish…" Alex looked left, Leah nodded. "Then I wish for Hannah to stay by your side. I know she loves you, and she'll take care of you. Goodbye dear sister." She took a deep breath as the butler in front of her stabbed her in the back, quietly saying, "For all the times I was mean to you."

I watched her limp body slump to the floor as that butler took Alex out of the room to eat her soul, disguising the true nature of a demon butler. Next stepped up Leah saying, "Since Alex took the longer part of the speech, I'll just say I want you to be happy. So I commit you to become a demon for all eternity." I shut my eyes as the demon ate her soul in front of my eyes, the knife sheathed. When I opened my eyes, the floor was covered in blood, and I became faint, my heart stopping within my old body. I fell onto the bed as red was seared into my vision, taking a guess that Sebastian was at my side, picking up my limp body and whisking me out of the room.


	8. The Perfect Ending

Chapter Eight 

When I woke up, I thought I had died. I felt perfect. Touching my head, the bandage was still there. But there was not a single pain in my body. I looked up to see Sebastian and Hannah as a demon, hovering behind Ciel as he took a step toward me in the dark basement, his eyes shining red. I hopped off the table, removing the bandage around my head and the eye patch before grabbing Ciel's hand, dragging him into his room and flopping on his bed. I could tell Sebastian and Hannah were around the corner, spying on us as I shut the door and I heard laughter as I locked it.

I grabbed Ciel's hand and dancing to silent music, our steps synchronizing before he stopped and picked me up, my happiness in my eyes but not a word out of my mouth. As my bare feet slided on the floor, I came close before Ciel caught me, falling backward with me on top of him.

I laughed, staring him very seriously in the eye before I tried to get up, only to be pulled beside him, his arm around my waist. I turned sideways, poking his side enough to get up, standing there with my arms up as he grabbed both my hands and put them behind my back, pulling himself closer. He looked at me with an innocent gaze and a smirk on his face, mirroring my own face.

I pulled him closer towards me with a backwards shove on my hands, kissing his smirking face before he thought seriously and, letting go of both my hands, came to rest on my cheekbones as I weaved my hands around his waist. We stood there for what felt like nothing, looking back as if an hour. Silence instilled within us, not a word spoken in our greeting of a lifetime together.

I was pulled back to reality when he pulled away, his eyes not hiding a single emotion. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me into the hallway, down it towards the kitchen where we hid as I caught Sebastian quickly kissing Hannah, the blush seen on both their faces. At this point, I wanted to laugh. Sebastian never seemed the type to get a girlfriend, but then again I never seemed the type to show anything was wrong AND also have a boyfriend. As they pulled away Ciel walked in the room, dragging me behind him as he sat next to me, whispering, "I'll be sure to plan a small but nice wedding. Do you have any objections to pretending Hannah and Sebastian are my parents?" I chuckled, saying, "Not at all. I got someone as my set of parents." He looked at me curiously, saying, "And may I ask who?"

Looking back on it, I never told him directly. But he learned at the wedding. My second family was the president and his wife, without a child, the people who picked my father as a "runner-up," so to speak. They always cared for me, not knowing a thing of my problems. When they found out later that I was engaged, they did not know of a reason until I told them. I also showed them my arms, wearing short sleeves under my army jacket with their horrified glances and sad depression over the fact they never knew.

I went public with my horrifying tales, and my dad was kicked out of office, but my second father staying, for the fact he would take care of me.

The day of the wedding was a nice one, standing to my second father feeling at ease, though he was a foot taller than I was. The gown was a simple affair, though I did not pick it out; Ciel knew me enough to pick it out and have me fitted for it. For that, I was happy. In fact, I was sure I would never know true sadness anymore, surrounded by a loving family and step family.

Sebastian and Hannah officially adopted Ciel, therefore adopting me as well. I continued into college, eventually becoming a policeman, to help out the poor souls in shed blood as I had been. Ciel eventually got a job as a detective, as that was what he had been right after his parents had died. Of course Sebastian and Hannah stayed in the house with the two of us, and we all lived together in our modest cottage in the eastern countryside. This is probably cheesy, but we ended up staying in that cottage the rest of eternity, the memories, both sad and happy, staying along with it.


End file.
